Une sombre histoire d'esquimau
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Shun est avec Hyôga, ce qui lui vaut des réflexions pas toujours de très bon goûts de la part d'Ikki et Seiya. Jusqu'au jour où il n'en peut plus... UR. Hyôga/Shun.


**Titre **: Une sombre histoire d'esquimau.

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Rating **: T

**Pairing **: Hyôga/Shun.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Mais cette histoire est de moi... Et oui j'assume !

**Résumé : **Shun est avec Hyôga, ce qui lui vaut des réflexions pas toujours de très bon goûts de la part d'Ikki et Seiya. Jusqu'au jour où il n'en peut plus... UR. Hyôga/Shun.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : Froid.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

**Une sombre histoire d'esquimau. **

Shun déballa son esquimau et commença à le déguster lentement. Par une chaleur pareille rien ne valait une bonne glace bien fraîche. Assis dans un transat sur la terrasse de la résidence Kido, il profitait de l'ombre du parasol en ces beaux jours d'été. Pour une fois que le monde n'était pas en danger, autant en profiter un peu non ? Installés prés de lui, Ikki et Seiya discutaient de choses et d'autres, Shiryû lisait un livre et Hyôga somnolait.

Alors qu'il ressortait le bâtonnet glacé de sa bouche, Seiya ricana moqueusement. Shun lui lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas en quoi ce qu'il faisait était drôle. Ce fut Ikki qui éclaira sa lanterne en lançant un très classe :

\- Je comprend pourquoi tu aimes les esquimaux ! Ça doit te rappeler autre chose non ?

Le regard équivoque de ses amis vers Hyôga endormi finit de faire comprendre à Shun de quoi ils parlaient.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Shun préféra se taire que d'envenimer les choses. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Hyôga, Ikki et Seiya ne rataient pas une occasion de faire des réflexions de ce genre. Pour Seiya ce n'était pas très surprenant vue le niveau de tact et de subtilité du jeune homme. Mais venant d'Ikki, Shun trouvait cela bien plus blessant et dégradant. Comment pouvaient-ils rire de quelque chose que le rendait si heureux ?

Depuis qu'il était avec Hyôga, il vivait sur un petit nuage rose. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé que depuis qu'il sortait avec le beau blond. Ni Shiryû, ni Sasori n'avaient dit quoique se soit, leur souhaitant juste tout le bonheur possible. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils formaient un très beau couple, et qu'ils respiraient la joie de vivre. Bref, tout le monde était heureux pour eux, sauf Ikki et Seiya qui saisissaient toutes les occasions possibles pour se moquer.

Et bien évidemment, leurs blagues préférées venaient du fait que Hyôga était le chevalier des glaces. Shun ne comptait plus le nombre de réflexion du genre : " N'oublies pas mettre une polaire et ton écharpe quand tu couches avec lui, sinon tu risque de t'enrhumer !" qu'il avait entendu. Et l'air de rien, cela commençait à le fatiguer sérieusement. Hyôga était peut-être le chevalier des glaces, mais il n'était pas froid pour autant loin de là !

Shun pouvait même assurer que son amant était une véritable bouillotte. Ce qui était bien pratique l'hiver, surtout pour un frileux comme lui. Et quand ils faisaient l'amour, il avait constamment l'impression de fondre dans les bras brûlants de son amoureux. Alors oui, il en avait marre, vraiment marre de ces remarques douteuses. D'un coup de dent rageur il croqua le bout de son esquimau, lui faisant subir sa frustration.

\- Et ben, je plains Hyôga si tu lui fais ça, railla Seiya.

\- Il n'aurait plus de dents s'il faisait ça ! Souviens toi : le tombeau éternel ! Tu t'y casses les dents !

\- Et la langue reste collée dessus, renchérit Seiya.

Les deux plaisantins éclatèrent de rire, faisant soupirer de lassitude Shiryû que toutes ces plaisanteries lassaient aussi.

Ce fut trop pour Shun qui se redressa d'un bond et hurla, sortant littéralement de ses gongs :

\- Ça suffit maintenant vous deux ! J'en ai marre de vos bêtises ! Hyôga et moi sommes ensembles et on s'aime ! Que ça vous plaise ou pas c'est pareil ! Alors la prochaine fois que vous vous moquez de nous je vous envoie faire un tour en enfer ! C'est clair !

Puis il quitta la terrasse d'un pas rageur, sous les regards surpris des autres.

\- Non, mais Shun, tenta Ikki. Je suis super content pour vous moi !

\- Moi aussi, plaida Seiya, c'est juste des blagues !

\- Elles sont pas drôles vos blagues de merde ! Hurla Shun. Et pour votre gouverne Hyôga n'est pas froid ! Il est même brûlant, alors vos blagues vous les gardez pour vous !

La porte de la maison claqua, signifiant clairement que Shun était rentré.

Sur la terrasse, Ikki et Seiya se regardèrent encore sous le choc de la crise de leur ami si calme d'habitude. Shiryû soupira et lança placidement :

\- Bravo, vous l'avez énervé. Vous êtes lourds aussi quand vous vous y mettez.

\- Non, mais oh ça va hein ! protesta Seiya. C'était juste pour rire ! C'était pas méchant !

\- Merde ! Je voulais pas le vexer moi, marmonna Ikki. Il est susceptible aussi... Tsss...

Sur son transat, Hyôga se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il n'avait rien raté de la scène et si la crise de son petit ami l'avait surpris, les réactions des deux victimes l'amusaient beaucoup. Décidant de rejoindre son amoureux et de le calmer, il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Ikki l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait quitté la terrasse :

\- Hey Hyôga ! Tu vas où là ?

\- Rejoindre mon petit ami !

\- Tu pourras lui dire qu'on est désolés ? lança Seiya d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse Hyôga leur sourit largement et répliqua :

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas en froid avec lui, moi !

Shiryû pouffa discrètement, s'attirant les regards assassins des deux autres qui bougonnèrent :

\- Ah ah très drôle ! Tu le vois pas mais là je suis mort de rire... intérieurement !

\- Bon soupira Seiya, faut qu'on se fasse pardonner...

\- Offrez lui une glace, suggéra Shiryû hilare.

Le rire de Hyoga se fit entendre, faisant râler encore plus les deux autres.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les glaces...

\- Ouais c'est traître la glace...

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Ok, j'avoue, je suis pliée de rire... C'est pas terrible, mais que voulez-vous moi ça m'amuse. Bref... Et vous ?

Lili


End file.
